Beliefs and Doubts
by Jade Leaf Forest
Summary: While she and Takeru care for a sick Hikari, Sora's doubts begin to surface. Set during the Dark Masters Arc. Written for Strayedwolf94.


**I'm breaking my self-imposed rule of not posting anything less than 1000 words on here, but the request was made by Strayedwolf94 who was kind enough to review one of my other stories and wanted something about either Hikari or Takeru with Sora being motherly. Set during the Dark Masters Arc.**

* * *

 **Beliefs and Doubts**

Sora dipped the handkerchief and moved it around basin until it was cold before removing it and wringing out the excess water. Takeru was sat perched on a stool, carefully watching Hikari's shaky breathing with Patamon and Tailmon by his side. Sora placed the handkerchief over Hikari's forehead, grimacing a little when her patient didn't even react to the damp cloth.

"I wish Brother was here."

Sora felt her chest tighten, remembering Yamato's expression as he walked away from them just after Pinochimon's defeat. Looking down at Hikari, Sora wished that Yamato, Jou and Mimi were all here. Yamato would have calmed Taichi down (or at least have been a sympathetic ear). Jou would have known how to treat Hikari's illness. Mimi would have alerted them to her fatigue before Hikari had become sick again.

"I miss them too," Sora agreed. "But we have to keep going so we can all meet again."

Takeru nodded silently in agreement, keeping a careful eye on Hikari. He really had grown a lot since the beginning of their adventure.

"They'll come back, won't they?"

Sora felt her smile become strained. She spoke before her expression could give away her true thoughts.

"Of course! And when they do we'll be stronger than ever."

She could almost believe herself.

Takeru kept his eyes on Hikari, a small smile spreading across his face. "Then we'll beat the Dark Masters and save both worlds."

Sora walked around the bed and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. With little warning, Takeru wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed tightly.

Suddenly, an explosion came from outside that rattled the windows and sent a few pictures and unsteady pieces of furniture tumbling to the ground. Both pulled back and shared a look with each other. Tailmon had already moved towards Hikari just in case the ceiling began to fall in.

"Mugendramon's army are bombing the city!" Patamon shouted as he flew back into the room, having gone out with Piyomon the moment the first blast had been heard.

Without wasting any time, Sora threw off the bedsheets and pulled Hikari onto her back.

"How far away were they?"

"Maybe a few minutes," Piyomon replied, her voice giving away her worry.

"Takeru, I need you to lead the way. Find us a safe place to hide."

Patamon evolved to Angemon and the two sped ahead. Sora, with Tailmon and Piyomon on either side, ran after them as fast as she could manage.

"This way!" Takeru shouted behind him.

The shaking from each explosion continued to get worse as the bombers got closer to their location. Sora ducked her head as a piece of plaster fell from the ceiling, but Tailmon smashed it into pieces before it could hurt them.

Her heart was racing as she attempted to keep up with Takeru and Angemon with Hikari on her back. Sora knew if she stopped, it would be too difficult to get moving again. She forced herself to continue, feeling a little relief when they reached the door outside.

None of the buildings were safe, so Takeru dashed into the bushes to hide and Sora, not seeing anything better, followed him. She pulled Hikari close to her chest and kept the sick girl close as they listened to the explosions get nearer and nearer. Sora could feel herself shaking, her breathing becoming more rapid as panic began to set in. Where was Taichi?

"We'll be all right."

Sora looked at Takeru, who crawled close to her and smiled reassuringly. Angemon kneeled over them, his wings shielding them from above. Piyomon stood with a determined expression, ready to evolve if necessary. Tailmon glanced around, concentrating on the direction the bombers were approaching from.

Suddenly, the house they had been staying in exploded. Sora could feel the heat on her face even as she turned away.

"Hikari!"

Sora recognised Taichi's voice immediately and felt some of her anxiety ease. At least they were all alive. For now that would have to be enough. They would defeat the Dark Masters because that was their duty as Chosen Children. If they failed, then both worlds would suffer.


End file.
